1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the synthesis of bibenzyl hydroperoxides. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the oxidation of bibenzyl under conditions which substantially selectively promote the oxidation of the bibenzyl to bibenzyl hydroperoxides. In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to the synthesis of a new compound, bibenzyl dihydroperoxide.
2. Prior Art
Massie U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,472, which issued Nov. 27, 1973, is directed to oxidizing alkyl aromatic hydrocarbons with oxygen in the presence of a catalyst comprising a ruthenium-containing compound to thereby form oxygenated aromatic compounds, including hydroperoxides.
Becker U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,143, which issued Apr. 14, 1981, is directed to a process for the preparation of ethylbenzene hydroperoxide wherein ethylbenzene is reacted with molecular oxygen in the presence of a small amount of a hydroxide or salt of sodium or potassium.
There is an article by William A. Pryor in the Journal of Organic Chemistry, Volume 43, No. 4, 1978, on pages 770-772 which is entitled "The Chemistry of Benzyl Hydroperoxide" which points out that benzyl hydroperoxide can be formed by air oxidation of 5-methylene-1,3-cyclohexadiene in solution in a trichloromethane solvent.